leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wukong
Wukong erhält zusätzliche |armor}} und |mr}} für jeden in der Nähe. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Wukongs nächster innerhalb von 5 Sekunden erhält , verursacht |normal}} und reduziert die |armor}} seines Ziels für 3 Sekunden. |leveling = % des Angriffsschadens)|ad}}}} % der Rüstung des Ziels|armor}}}} |description2 = Schmetterstoß . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| wird oder er wird. ** Wen der Angriff , geht Schmetterstoß nicht auf Abklingzeit, was es erlaubt, den verstärkten Angriff "wiederzuverwenden". |yvideo = Wukong-Q }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Wukong wird etwa 100 Einheiten weggeschubst, wird für Sekunden und lässt ein Trugbild zurück. |leveling = |description2 = Nach Sekunden schwingt das Trugbild seinen Stab für Sekunden und verursacht |magisch}} an allen Gegnern in der Nähe. Danach verschwindet der Klon. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und |xp}}. * Verbündete können das Trugbild nicht anvisieren außer durch automatische Zielerfassung (z. B. ). |yvideo = Wukong-W }} }} |width = |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 8 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Wukong zu einem ausgewählten Gegner und sendet zwei Trugbilder aus, die bis zu zwei weitere Gegner nahe dem Primärziel treffen, wobei jeder getroffene Gegner |normal}} erleidet. Die Trugbilder können nicht gerichtete Angriffe und Fähigkeiten für Sekunden nach Treffen des Gegners blockieren. |leveling = }} |description2 = Sobald Wukong sein Ziel trifft, erhält er für 4 Sekunden |as}}. |leveling2 = %|as}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder an, wenn das Ziel unanvisierbar ist. |yvideo = Wukong-E }} }} |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |beginnt bei Aktivierung}} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Wukong dreht sich für 4 Sekunden im Kreis, wird und erhält |ms}}. Die Reaktivierung von Zyklon beendet die Fähigkeit vorzeitig. |leveling = |description2 = Die Drehung verursacht jede Sekunde |normal}} an nahen Gegnern. Die erste Schadensinstanz, die ein Gegner erleidet, diese hoch. |leveling2 = |Schaden pro Sekunde| }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| können alle Gegenstandsaktiven und Beschwörerzauber benutzt werden. * blockieren eine Sekunde an Schaden. |yvideo = Wukong-R }} }} Spielmodusspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % verringert. cs:Wukong en:Wukong es:Wukong fr:Wukong pl:Wukong pt-br:Wukong ru:Вуконг zh:孙悟空 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Wukong ist ein vastayanisches Schlitzohr, das sich auf seine Stärke, Beweglichkeit und Intelligenz verlässt, um seine Gegner zu verwirren und die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Nachdem Wukong mit Master Yi einen Freund fürs Leben gefunden hatte, wurde er der letzte Schüler der uralten Kampfkunst, die als Wuju bekannt ist. Mit seinem verzauberten Stab hat Wukong es sich zum Ziel gesetzt, Ionia vor dem Untergang zu bewahren. Der Affenkönig In Ionias Baumwipfeln haust ein vastayanisches Volk, das als die Schimon bekannt ist. Diese affenartigen Kreaturen sind ein weises, vorsichtiges Volk und da sie pazifistisch veranlagt sind, haben sie ihre Gesellschaft weit weg von Landwandlern aufgebaut und kultivieren diese hoch in den höchsten Bäumen Ionias. Die Schimon sehen das Leben als evolutionären Aufstieg zur Weisheit. Durch den Tod, so glauben die Schimon, werden sie zu Steinen und kehren zum Boden zurück, um den Aufstieg des Lebens erneut zu beginnen. Schon von frühester Kindheit an hatte Kong sehr wenig mit den anderen Schimon gemeinsam. Er war impulsiv, clever und wollte Spaß haben. Somit war er den anderen Bewohnern seines Dorfs ein ständiger Dorn im Auge. Als der Krieg nach Ionia kam, zogen die Klänge und Farben der Kämpfe unter den Bäumen Kong magisch an – sie erweckten etwas Wahrhaftiges in ihm, eine Bestimmung, die er nicht leugnen konnte. Kong verließ seinen Stamm, um sich auf das vorzubereiten, was sein Schicksal sein würde. Nur mit seinem Instinkt bewaffnet und ohne jegliches Training wanderte Kong auf der Suche nach Herausforderern durch Ionia, die ihn in der Kunst des Kämpfens unterrichten könnten. Obwohl Kong durch seine Bemühungen viele Wunden davontrug und einige Zähne verlor, verwandelte er sich immer mehr in den Krieger, zu dem er sich berufen fühlte. Auf seinen Reisen begegnete Kong einem Mann mit einer Brillenvorrichtung, der auf einer Lichtung meditierte. Kong forderte ihn zu einem Kampf heraus. Der Mann erhob sich, schmetterte Kong mit einer einzigen Bewegung zu Boden und kehrte zu seiner Meditation zurück. Kong hatte schon viele Kontrahenten herausgefordert, aber solch einem war er nie zuvor begegnet. Wochenlang kehrte Kong jeden Tag zur Lichtung zurück und versuchte, den Krieger zu besiegen. Obwohl er stärker und schneller als der Mann mit der Brillenvorrichtung war, wurde Kong bei jedem Angriffsversuch ausmanövriert. Schließlich entschied Kong, etwas an den Tag zu legen, was er bis dato nie gezeigt hatte: Demut. Er kniete sich vor den Mann und bat unterwürfig um Training. Ohne zu zögern stellte der Schwertkämpfer Kong eine Frage: „Warum kämpfst du?“ Kong wurde klar, dass er über diese Frage nie nachgedacht hatte. Er hätte bei seinem friedvollen Volk bleiben können, aber etwas in ihm ließ das nicht zu. Kong gab die Frage zurück und der Mann antwortete darauf, dass er nicht mehr kämpfe. Kong verbrachte die nächsten Tage damit, mit dem Krieger auf der Lichtung zu sitzen und über die Frage nachzugrübeln. Der Mann sah Kongs Sinneswandel und entschlossene Ruhe. Er stellte sich ihm als Master Yi vor und stimmte zu, Kong in den Tugenden der Disziplin, Geduld und des Kampfes zu unterrichten. Yi nannte sie Wuju. Kongs Technik und Präzision verbesserten sich mit jeder Lektion, da Yi Kongs Neigungen zu Draufgängertum und Impulsivität in tödliche Schnelligkeit und einen Kampfstil kanalisierte, der auf Überraschung basierte. Beide empfanden immer größeren Respekt füreinander und dennoch spürte Kong eine tiefe Traurigkeit in Yi, die nicht einmal durch seine komischsten Streiche wich. Außerdem hatte er immer noch keine Antwort auf Yis Frage gefunden. Wenn er wüsste, wofür Yi einst gekämpft hatte, könnte er die Frage vielleicht für sich selbst beantworten. Kong unterbreitete Yi einen Vorschlag. Er bot ihm einen freundschaftlichen Trainingskampf an. Sollte Kong gewinnen, müsste ihm Yi erzählen, wofür er gekämpft hatte. Sollte Yi gewinnen, würde Kong für ein ganzes Jahr schweigen. Yi willigte ein. Kong lockte Yi von der Lichtung auf ein Feld voller Rauchmohn und jedes Mal, wenn Yi zu einem seiner flinken Angriffe ansetzte, verschwand Kong im Nebel der aufplatzenden Blumen. Vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht schlug Yi nach etwas, das er für Kong hielt. Es stellte sich jedoch als Strohpuppe heraus, die Kong nach seinem Ebenbild geflochten und als Trugbild aufs Feld gesetzt hatte. Kong nutzte seine Gelegenheit und streckte Yi mit einem Schlag auf die Schläfen nieder. Yi lächelte über Kongs Gerissenheit. Sein Lächeln verschwand allerdings, als er erklärte, warum er sein Schwert niedergelegt hatte. Yi war während der Invasion festes Mitglied von Ionias Verteidigungstruppen gegen Noxus gewesen. Er und seine Schüler waren so effektiv im Kampf gegen die Noxianer, dass die Angreifer schließlich entschieden, chemische Kampfstoffe einzusetzen. Yi gab sich die Schuld an den hunderten von Leben, die den zhaunitischen Chem-Bomben zum Opfer gefallen waren. Da er nicht mehr erklären konnte, warum er kämpfte, verbannte er sich selbst auf die Lichtung, um der Frage durch Meditation nachzugehen. Kong kam von einem Volk, das beschlossen hatte, sich nicht an den Kämpfen der Welt zu beteiligen. Dadurch mussten sich aber diejenigen den Bedrohungen allein stellen, die nicht so gut in der Lage waren, sich zu wehren. Kong bewunderte Yi, der, ungeachtet des Ausgangs, gekämpft hatte, um andere zu beschützen. Ihm wurde klar, dass er dasselbe tun wollte. Durch Kong erkannte Yi, dass er vor der Wahrheit geflüchtet war: dass er, egal wie sehr er es auch verleugnete, ein Krieger war und seine Leute seines Schutzes bedurften. Yi war dankbar und überließ Kong einen verzauberten Stab, der von Doran, dem legendären Schmied, gefertigt worden war. Außerdem gab er ihm einen neuen Ehrentitel, der nur den klügsten Schülern des Wuju ausgesprochen wurde. Seit diesem Tag trug Kong den Ehrentitel Wukong. Yi und Wukong wanderten hinaus in die Wildnis von Ionia, auf der Suche nach einem neuen Ziel, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Zusammen. Alte Geschichte 2.= Im Chaos der Runenkriege ging ein gewaltiger Runenstein im Seuchen-Dschungel verloren. Er verblieb dort, über Jahrhunderte hinweg unberührt, und gewährte mit seiner mächtigen Magie der Wildnis um sich Empfindungsfähigkeit und Gesundheit. Eine Gruppe von Affen, die durch die Magie besonders beeinflusst wurde, begann damit, den Stein anzubeten. Ihr Anführer - ein weiser Gelehrter - kam schließlich zu der Überzeugung, er könne selbigen kontrollieren, um die Affen unsterblich zu machen. Er vollzog ein kompliziertes Ritual, aber es lief anders, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Der Runenstein wurde zerstört und anstatt die Gabe der Unsterblichkeit zu verteilen, brachte er Kong hervor, einen Affen, der die Stärke und Macht des Steins in seinem Herzen weiterführte. Kong wurde von einem unstillbaren Verlangen, ständig besser zu werden, getrieben. Er suchte aller Bestien und Monster des Seuchen-Dschungels auf, um einen würdigen Gegner zu finden, aber nichts brachte ihm die Herausforderung, nach der es ihm begehrte. Er bat den Gelehrten um Rat und erfuhr so von der Legende haarloser Affen, die im Norden leben würden und die die Welt mit Verstand und Macht nach ihren Wünschen formen würden. Wukong zog aus und reiste nach Norden, um herauszufinden, ob hinter der Legende eine Wahrheit stecken würde. Er überquerte die Südlichen Ödlande und bald darauf die Große Barriere. Auf seinem Weg traf er so auf , der in tiefe Meditation versunken war. Kong fragte ihn nach dem stärksten Krieger des Nordens und Yi es erzählte ihm. Die Geschichte durchdrang Kong. Kong bat Yi darum, ihm die Wege der Menschen zu lehren, sodass e eines Tages gegen diese berühmten Krieger antreten könne. Im Gegenzug würde er Yi ehren, indem er dessen Wuju-Stil benutzen würde, um der größte Krieger zu werden, den Runeterra je gesehen hat. Da er seine Leidenschaft als bewundernswert empfand, stimmte Yi zu, doch nur unter der Bedingung, dass Kong seinerseits eines Tages die Lektionen des Wuju einem eigenen Schüler beibringen würde. Im Sinne dieser Vereinbarung benannte er Kong in „Wukong“ um und übergab ihm eine Waffe, die seiner ungewöhnlichen Natur entsprach - einen verzauberten Stab, den der junge Doran gefertigt hatte. Die Waffe war ein Meisterstück ohne Gleichen. Nach hartem Training und unter der Führung von Yi trat Wukong der Liga der Legenden bei, um sich selbst als der Beste zu beweisen und der Welt die wahre Macht des Wuju zu zeigen. }} |-|1.= Im Chaos der Runenkriege ging ein gewaltiger Runenstein im Seuchen-Dschungel verloren. Er verblieb dort, über Jahrhunderte hinweg unberührt, und gewährte mit seiner mächtigen Magie der Wildnis um sich Empfindungsfähigkeit und Gesundheit. Eine Gruppe von Affen, die durch die Magie besonders beeinflusst wurde, begann damit, den Stein anzubeten. Ihr Anführer - ein weiser Gelehrter - kam schließlich zu der Überzeugung, er könne selbigen kontrollieren, um die Affen unsterblich zu machen. Er vollzog ein kompliziertes Ritual, aber es lief anders, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Der Runenstein wurde zerstört und anstatt die Gabe der Unsterblichkeit zu verteilen, brachte er Kong hervor, einen Affen, der die Stärke und Macht des Steins in seinem Herzen weiterführte. Kong wurde von einem unstillbaren Verlangen, ständig besser zu werden, getrieben. Er suchte aller Bestien und Monster des Seuchen-Dschungels auf, um einen würdigen Gegner zu finden, aber nichts brachte ihm die Herausforderung, nach der es ihm begehrte. Er bat den Gelehrten um Rat und erfuhr so von der Legende haarloser Affen, die im Norden leben würden und die die Welt mit Verstand und Macht nach ihren Wünschen formen würden. Wukong zog aus und reiste nach Norden, um herauszufinden, ob hinter der Legende eine Wahrheit stecken würde. Er überquerte die Südlichen Ödlande und bald darauf die Große Barriere. Auf seinem Weg traf er so auf , der in tiefe Meditation versunken war. Kong fragte ihn nach dem stärksten Krieger des Nordens und Yi erzählte ihm von der Liga der Legenden. Die Geschichte durchdrang Kong - sie versprach ihm einen Ort, an dem er gegen die stärksten Krieger der Welt antreten könne, es wäre für ihn wie ein Paradies. Kong bat Yi darum, ihn dieser Liga vorzustellen und ihm die Wege der Menschen zu lehren, auf dass er einen würdigen Champion abgeben würde. Im Gegenzug würde er Yi ehren, indem er dessen Wuju-Stil benutzen würde, um der größte Krieger zu werden, den Runeterra je gesehen hat. Da er seine Leidenschaft als bewundernswert empfand, stimmte Yi zu, doch nur unter der Bedingung, dass Kong seinerseits eines Tages die Lektionen des Wuju einem eigenen Schüler beibringen würde. Im Sinne dieser Vereinbarung benannte er Kong in „Wukong“ um und übergab ihm eine Waffe, die seiner ungewöhnlichen Natur entsprach - einen verzauberten Stab, den der junge Doran gefertigt hatte. Die Waffe war ein Meisterstück ohne Gleichen. Nach hartem Training und unter der Führung von Yi trat Wukong der Liga der Legenden bei, um sich selbst als der Beste zu beweisen und der Welt die wahre Macht des Wuju zu zeigen. }} |-|Liga-Bewertung= Kandidat: Wukong Liga-Bewertung: Wukong, der Affenkönig Datum: 22. Juli, 21 CLE BEOBACHTUNG Wukong stürmt in die Große Halle, er platzt fast vor Aufregung. Die Aussicht auf eine Herausforderung regt ihn an. Seine Bewegungen scheinen hektisch und wild, doch trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Unkoordiniertheit scheint er nie aus dem Gleichgewicht zu geraten. Sein Kopf dreht sich von einer Seite zur anderen. Man kann nicht klar sagen, ob er nach Gefahren Ausschau hält oder versucht, alles gleichzeitig zu erfassen – vermutlich tut er beides. Als er damit zufrieden ist, hier alles gesehen oder angefasst zu haben, geht er weiter zur Flügeltür. Er hat zu lange auf diesen Moment gewartet. BETRACHTUNG Wukong hatte sich noch immer nicht an die einengenden Strukturen gewöhnt, die um sich herum zu bauen Menschen zu mögen schienen. Er konnte das Bedürfnis nach Schutz verstehen, doch an einem Ort, an dem die menschliche Gesellschaft die Landschaft dominierte, waren nicht viele Gefahren übrig. Master Yi hatte lange versucht, ihm das Konzept der „Privatheit“ näherzubringen (vor allem, weil Wukongs forschende Neugierde die seine offenbar oft verletzt hatte), doch er konnte noch immer nicht richtig verstehen, weshalb Leute freiwillig so viel Zeit von der sie umgebenden Welt abgeschottet verbrachten. Hatten sie keinen Gefallen an der Sonne auf ihrer Haut? Oder an dem Geruch, den der Wind mit sich trug? Vielleicht hatte es einfach etwas mit dem Fell zu tun, grübelte er. Im Seuchen-Dschungel würde Wukong die Nächte auf den Ästen der mächtigsten Bäume verbringen, um bei der Melodie tausender Kreaturen, die dem Licht der Sterne ein Ständchen darbrachten, einzuschlummern. Trotz all der Wunder, welche die Menschheit errungen hatte, gab es nichts, was diese einfache Eleganz erreichte. Es schien, als läge es in der Natur der Menschen, nach Erschwernissen in ihrem Leben zu suchen und diese zu fördern, bis auch für die grundlegendsten Verhaltensweisen Anleitungen und Regeln aufgestellt waren: Tischmanieren, Benimmregeln im Bad, Balzrituale, Verhaltensregeln. Eine dieser Regeln zu brechen bedeutete, weitere Komplikationen heraufzubeschwören. Es war ermüdend und allzu oft unnütz. Doch bei all den Eigenarten, die Menschen hatten, waren sie wahrlich außergewöhnlich und ihre Krieger boten Wukong Herausforderungen, wie er sie im Seuchen-Dschungel nicht vorfand – Herausforderungen, von denen er einst befürchtet hatte, es gäbe sie nicht. Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl der Verzweiflung an diesem Tag, direkt nach seinem Kampf mit dem Seedrachen, als all seine Ziele verwirklicht waren und jeder Gegner besiegt. Sein fieberhafter Ehrgeiz hatte ihm Antrieb und einen Sinn gegeben, doch drohte er ihn zu verschlingen, als ihm das Ventil abhandengekommen war. Wie bei ihm selbst war dies das Produkt des Seuchen-Dschungels, in dem ungleichmäßige Konzentrationen von Magie und Leben so lang hervorsprudelten bis sie zerplatzten – Evolution auf der Überholspur. Das nahe Knistern eines zerdrückten Blattes riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Instinktiv beugte Wukong sich zurück, gerade noch schnell genug, um dem Schwung einer ihm bekannten Waffe auszuweichen. Als sie über ihn hinwegging, konnte er Dorans ausgeprägte Handwerkskunst erkennen – es war sein eigener Stab. Hatte jemand ihn gestohlen? Seine Augen richteten sich auf seine Finger und er war erleichtert, ihn fest in ihnen vorzufinden. Wukong vollführte mit Hilfe seiner Schwungkraft einen Rückwärtssalto und riss seine Waffe in der Sekunde hoch, als seine Füße die Erde berührten. Erde … wo bin ich? Er warf einen Blick auf seine Umgebung und erkannte die kräftigen Farne, gewaltigen Kopakbäume und ausladenden Ranken innerhalb eines Bruchteils einer Sekunde. Wie war er zurück in den Seuchen-Dschungel gelangt? Und noch wichtiger: wer hatte ihn gerade angegriffen? Er suchte die nähere Umgebung ab, fand aber keinen Hinweis auf den Aggressor. Es gab keinen Weg, wie jemand so schnell davonkommen konnte. Er spähte durch die üppige Vegetation und suchte nach Anzeichen dafür, dass jemand vorbeigelaufen war. Ihm blieb gerade die Zeit für einen Atemzug und dafür, einen seltsamen Schatten zu bemerken, bevor die trügerische Waffe ihn direkt auf die Brust traf. Sie kam von etwa zwanzig Fuß Entfernung und wurde viel länger als sie normalerweise war, um ihn zu treffen. Imitation oder nicht, sie hatte offenbar dieselben einzigartigen Eigenschaften wie das Original. Der Schlag nahm ihm den Atem und ließ ihn über den bemoosten Boden des Urwalds rutschen. Er blieb auf seinen Füßen, hatte aber damit zu kämpfen, die Ruhe zu bewahren, als er angestrengt hustete, um wieder Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen. Eine verschwommene Bewegung am Rande seines Sichtfeldes kündigte den nächsten Angriff an und Wukong konnte die glitzernde, goldene Rüstung seines Angreifers ausmachen, bevor ein wahres Gewitter an Attacken auf ihn herabregnete. Die Gestalt war nicht zu verkennen. Das bin … ich? Wukong konnte sich nur mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten, als er den wütenden Ansturm abwehrte. Das abtrünnige Ebenbild war schneller als er und seine Schläge waren gut gewählt und gut platziert. Wukong versuchte den Doppelgänger zu kontrollieren, wie er es mit einer seiner eigenen Illusionen getan hätte, auch wenn es ihn nicht überraschte, als dieser Versuch fehlschlug. Dieser Klon war keines seiner Kunststücke, er war etwas vollkommen anderes. Hatte der Dschungel einen anderen, womöglich besseren Affenkönig hervorgebracht? Dieser Gedanke entsetzte ihn. Wukong erkannte eine Lücke im Stakkato der Angriffe seines Ebenbildes und holte zu einem mächtigen Schlag aus. Er passte den Zeitpunkt perfekt ab – der Klon hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren, bevor Wukongs Stab auf seinen Kiefer traf. Als er ihn berührte, verschwand der Widersache in einer Rauchwolke. Oh oh. Wukong kannte diese Taktik nur zu gut. Er versuchte, den Angriff, von dem er wusste, dass er von hinten kommen würde, abzuwehren, doch er war nicht schnell genug. Leuchtend heller Schmerz erfüllte sein Blickfeld und er fiel mit dem Gesicht voran in den Schlamm und die Farne. Als er versuchte, die Welt wieder zurück in seine Augen zu zwinkern, umschritt der Klon ihn langsam und kostete so seinen Vorteil genüsslich aus. „Weshalb möchtest du der Liga beitreten, Wukong?“ Die Frage, intoniert von seiner eigenen Stimme, erschütterte ihn. „Um der Beste zu sein“, krächzte er, während er Dreck ausspie. „Du hast einen weiten Weg vor dir.“ „Das ist ja das Lustige daran.“ Wukong richtete sich auf ein Knie auf. „Wenn du an der Spitze bist, gibt es keinen Weg mehr, den du gehen kannst.“ Er betrachtete neugierig sein Ebenbild, vielleicht waren die Dinge nicht, was sie zu sein vorgaben. „Aber ich bin nicht so weit davon entfernt, wie du denkst.“ Er lächelte schelmisch und der Klon schlug mit seinem Stab um sich, da er Gefahr witterte. Alles, was er traf, war eine Rauchwolke. Wukong sauste durch die Luft hinter dem Abbild seiner Selbst, eine Hand um eine Kletterpflanze geschlungen, die andere den Stab wie eine Lanze ausstreckend. Der Klon wirbelte schneller herum als das Auge folgen konnte, während sein Stab einen grimmigen Bogen Richtung Wukong schlug. Er traf genau in sein Ziel, gerade rechtzeitig, doch Wukong verschwand einmal mehr in einer Wolke. Nun erwachten die Bäume zum Leben. Ein weiterer Wukong schwang sich von einer Liane herab, dann noch einer und noch einer. Der Widersacher bewegte sich wie eine Maschine, die einzelnen Angriffe kaum abfangend, aber langsam vollständig in Rauch gehüllt, als sie alle gefahrlos vor ihm zerstoben. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, um eine bessere Ausgangslage zu haben, doch Wukongs schwangen sich von den Bäumen, umzingelten und bedrängten ihn mit unerbittlichen Schlägen. Ein Wukong stand mit verschränkten Armen außerhalb der Wolke und schaute zu, wie der Klon kämpfte, um nicht überwältigt zu werden. „Du musst wissen, Mensch, im Seuchen-Dschungel sind die Dinge etwas anders. Wir werden nicht umhegt, wir sind nicht geschützt. Hier kämpfen die meisten Kreaturen nicht aus Spaß – sondern, um zu überleben.“ Er duckte sich, als der Stab des Klons aus der Wolke herausschoss und versuchte, einen Glückstreffer zu landen. „Aber ich kämpfe, um der Beste zu sein. Das macht mich zu etwas Besonderem. Deshalb bin ich losgezogen, um deine Liga zu finden. Deshalb werde ich der Größte sein.“ Dem Klon ging sichtbar die Luft aus. Wukong pflückte einen Pfirsich von einem nahen Baum und biss ab. Er schmeckte himmlisch. „Als Volk liegt euch die Welt zu Füßen, aber allein zerfallen die meisten von euch angesichts wahren Ungemachs“, schmatzte er, während er den Mund voll Pfirsich hatte. Plötzlich verschwand der Urwald vor seinen Augen. Er ließ den Pfirsich fallen, doch auch er war verschwunden, bevor er den Boden erreichte. Nur der Klon blieb vor schwarzem Hintergrund zurück. Seine Augen brannten leuchtend hell, ihr Ausdruck aber war zufrieden. „Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man seine Gedanken nicht verbergen kann?“ Wukong tippte seinem Ebenbild von hinten auf die Schulter, der Wukong, dem das Ebenbild gegenüberstand, verschwand in derselben Rauchwolke. „Ich habe dir gesagt, ich bin nicht so weit entfernt, wie du denkst“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Mürrisch verschwand der Klon und dann war Wukong zurück in der Akademie. Er schmunzelte. Menschen und ihre Rituale. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er eine weitere Prüfung bestanden, eine weitere Hürde genommen. Nun war es an der Zeit, diese Liga auf die Probe zu stellen. Beziehungen * trainierte in der Kunst des Wuju. ** Wukongs eigentlicher Name ist 'Kong'. Als Kong zu Yis Schüler wurde, gab dieser ihm den Namen 'Wukong', als Anlehnung an den Kampfstil. * Stab wurde vom legendären Schmied Doran aus Ionia geschmiedet. * Einigen Quellen zufolge ist er gut mit befreundet. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Jadedrachen-Wukong Screenshots.jpg|Jadedrachen-Wukong Unterwelt-Wukong Screenshots.jpg|Unterwelt-Wukong Strahlender Wukong Screenshots.jpg|Strahlender Wukong Skins ; : * Die allererste Version des Splash-Arts enthielt ein Symbol auf seiner Stirn, welches dem Logo von ähnelt. Es wurde für die verändert, um die Ähnlichkeit zu reduzieren. ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Mondwende 2012 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** * Er trägt , welche häufig in Form von Drachen geschnitzt wird. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Mondwende 2016 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** * Dieser Skin ist kein Legacy-Skin, obwohl alle anderen Mondwende 2016-Skins Legacy-Skins sind. Der Grund dafür ist, dass der kürzlich davor veröffentlichte bereits ein Legacy-Skin war. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Graunacht 2014 zusammen mi folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** *** Obwohl dem Graunacht-Thema ähnelt, wurde sie nach dem eigentlichen Event veröffentlicht. * Er ähnelt einem typischen Champion der Schatteninseln. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin lehnt möglicherweise an das Panferno an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Sein Farbschema ist dem der 'Siegreich' und der 'Wächter'-Skins ähnlich. * Der Skin lehnt an den Lancelot Conquista aus Code Geass an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik LoL Musics - 2016 Lunar revel - Website BGM| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos League of Legends - Monkey King First Look| Wukong Art Spotlight| Radiant Wukong Ascends the Mountain| Lancer Stratus Wukong| |-|Galerie= Affenkönig.jpg|Wukong Promo Wukong Konzept 1.jpg|Wukong model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Maokai Xiao) Wukong Konzept 2.jpg|Wukong model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Maokai Xiao) Wukong Unterwelt- Konzept.jpg|Unterwelt-Wukong Konzept art (vom Riot-Künstler Aquatic Moon) Mondwende 2016 Teaser.jpg|Strahlender Wukong (Mondwende 2016) promotional art 1 Mondwende 2016 promo.jpg|Strahlender Wukong (Mondwende 2016) promotional art 2 Wukong Strahlender login still.png|Strahlender Wukong log-in still Wukong Strahlender model 1.jpg|Strahlender Wukong model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Wukong Strahlender model 2.jpg|Strahlender Wukong model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Wukong Strahlender model 3.jpg|Strahlender Wukong model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Wukong Strahlender Statue model 01.jpg|Strahlender Wukong Statue Model 1 (von DragonFly Studio) Wukong Strahlender Statue model 02.jpg|Strahlender Wukong Statue Model 2 (von DragonFly Studio) Worlds 2017 Promo.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo (vom Riot-Künstler Mike Azevedo) Wukong Weiße Wolkenlanze Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Weiße Wolkenlanze Wukong Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) |-|Skin-Spotlights= Vulkanischer Wukong - Skin-Spotlight| General Wukong - Skin-Spotlight| Jadedrachen-Wukong - Skin-Spotlight| Unterwelt-Wukong - Skin-Spotlight| Strahlender Wukong - Skin-Spotlight| Weiße Wolkenlanze Wukong - Skin-Spotlight| Alte Splash-Arts Nordamerika= Wukong Standard Wukong S alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Wukong Wukong Standard Wukong S Unused.jpg|Ungenutzter Klassischer Wukong Wukong Vulkanischer Wukong S alt.jpg|1. Vulkanischer Wukong Wukong General Wukong S alt.jpg|1. General Wukong Wukong Jadedrachen-Wukong S alt.jpg|1. Jadedrachen-Wukong |-|China= Wukong Standard Wukong S Ch.jpg|Klassischer Wukong Wukong Vulkanischer Wukong S Ch.jpg|Vulkanischer Wukong Wukong General Wukong S Ch.jpg|General Wukong Wukong Jadedrachen-Wukong S Ch.jpg|Jadedrachen-Wukong Alte Ladebildschirmbilder Nordamerika= Wukong Standard Wukong L alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Wukong Wukong Standard Wukong L Unused.jpg|Ungenutzter Klassischer Wukong Wukong Vulkanischer Wukong L alt.jpg|1. Vulkanischer Wukong Wukong General Wukong L alt.jpg|1. General Wukong Wukong Jadedrachen-Wukong L alt.jpg|1. Jadedrachen-Wukong |-|China= Wukong Standard Wukong L Ch.jpg|Klassischer Wukong Wukong Vulkanischer Wukong L Ch.jpg|Vulkanischer Wukong Wukong General Wukong L Ch.jpg|General Wukong Wukong Jadedrachen-Wukong L Ch.jpg|Jadedrachen-Wukong |Trivia= Trivia Entwicklung * Wukong wurde von Coronach entwickelt.Champions and their Designers * Wukong könnte an Sūn Wùkōng aus dem Roman "Die Reise nach Westen" angelehnt sein. Sūn Wùkōng ist der König der Affen und eine ambivalente übernatürliche Wesenheit. ** In LoL gibt es einige Verweise auf Wukong als "Monkey King" (König der Affen): *** Wenn man in benutzerdefinierten Spielen gegen (oder mit) einen Wukong-Bot kämpft, wird er während der Championauswahl als "Monkey King" angezeigt. *** Auch der Link zu Wukongs offiziellem Championprofil beinhaltet den Titel "/monkeyking" anstatt "/wukong". *** Sollte man jedoch im LoL-Clienten oder auf der Webseite nach dem Champion "monkey king" suchen, werden keine Ergebnisse angezeigt. **Der Drache, der Wukong auf einigen seiner Artworks begleitet, könnte eine Referenz auf den Ao Guang sein, mit dem Sun Wukong einen Streit hatte. * Übersetzt bedeutet Wukong (悟空 im Chinesischen) in etwa "Erwachen der Leere" oder "Wahrnehmung der Luft". Geschichte * Wukongs Name ist - laut seiner Hintergrundgeschichte - eine Zusammensetzung aus 'Kong' für "Affe" und 'Wu' wie "Wuju", der Kampfkunst s. Man nannte ihn zunächst einfach Kong, bis er s Schüler wurde und er ihm den Namen Wukong gab.Wukong - offizielle Championseite * Wukong stammt aus dem Seuchen-Dschungel.Ebd. Generelles * Wukong war der erste Champion mit einer animierten Gameplay-Preview. * Wukongs hält den Rekord für die höchste AD-Quote im Spiel, mit +440% Angriffsschaden bei voller Dauer der Fähigkeit. * League of Legends ist das dritte MOBA-Spiel mit einem Charakter, der an Sun Wukong angelehnt ist. Es gibt ihn auch noch in Heroes of Newerth und in Smite. Champion-Vorschau: Wukong, der Affenkönig ;von Average Gatsby Champion-Vorschau: Wukong, der Affenkönig Falls ihr ausgeflippt seid, nachdem wir euch im April einen ersten Blick auf den fantastischen und akrobatischen Affenkönig gewährten, dann freut es euch sicher, zu erfahren, dass das Warten schon bald ein Ende gefunden hat. Und ich veraffe euch dieses Mal hier nicht oder so! Also wenn ihr eine affenmäßige Party feiern wollt, weil , der Affenkönig, endlich der Liga beitritt, dann solltet ihr schon einmal eure Einladungen verschicken. Er wird auf jeden Fall ein Primat, den ihr nicht verpassen wollt. |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.2 - Hotfix vom 29.01.2019: * ** Verursachter Schaden wird um 10 % ⇒ 5 % verringert. }}